Snake in the Grass"
by Danielle7
Summary: This what I think Solid Snake would think or say if someone asked him about his life or his feelings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters mentioned in this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Warning: In this fic I criticize soldiers and a couple of other things that might offend some readers, but this is how I think Solid Snake thinks. At least that is what he seems like. Please don't feel offended and please don't send me any flames. This is my first fic and please tell me what you think. If you feel offended there's nothing I can do. 

"Snake in the Grass"

Written By: Zhang Xiu-ying (Me!)

Solid Snake's POV

My name is Solid Snake. I am an assassin, a government agent. My most recent mission was on Shadow Moses Island near Alaska. I killed many people, actually Genome soldiers, but nevertheless they were still people. I feel that my previous actions are regretful however I cannot change the past. I can change the future but not the past. I was shoved into this mission unwillingly. I was kidnapped and brought to a government base where the Colonel briefed me. He sounded like he was commanding me into battle like the old days. I kind of miss the "old days". 

My life after I "retired" was very frustrating and confusing. I was so used to taking orders and falling in line. I am still a soldier and always will be. When I got out of the military, I moved to Alaska in a place called Twin Peaks. I picked berries and took care of my huskies. That was the peaceful life. I kind of liked it. Now I can never go back to that life. I have to stay a soldier and fight for what I believe in. My hands are stained with blood and they can never be pure again. Even the blood of innocent victims has found its way on to my hands. I still can't forget her… that young woman whose life was cut short because of my weak body. I owe her everything even though she was just a rookie. I can't bring her back now. All I can do is think about her and remember what little time we spent together.

The person I remember the most, besides Meryl, is that female sniper. She was one of the very best. I killed her with one shot and in return she gave me her life story, a sad and tragic one that no one wants to live or live again. I regret killing her because she was confused and had no direction. She fought because she had no other choice in life. 

The day I killed Sniper Wolf, was cold and snowy. I will never forget that day even if I do something will always remind me of her in some way. Even though we never talked face to face as civilized people I know she had regrets about killing people just like I do now. I don't consider myself a civilized person so I guess we couldn't have. On that day my twin brother was finishing off his plans and was ready to hold the world hostage. He commanded her to kill me and I know that if she would have succeeded he wouldn't even have looked at her or gave her any sign of his gratitude. 

I feel that wars are a necessity in a world like this. People are greedy and willing to fight over anything. Soldiers like me can only live in a world with greedy, selfish people. When they fight I thrive. My only instinct is to kill. Peace is necessary too. There are many people who hope for the day when true peace can be achieved. I also am hoping for a peaceful world, but as long as selfishness and greed are among the people I will always flourish. 

There are many weak people out in the world. I myself consider me to be a very weak person because I am a soldier who cannot think for himself. I follow orders and kill whomever I am told to. Soldiers are the weakest people in the world. What do they hope to accomplish? What do they fight for? Peace? War? Money? Pride? Their country? I believe they are weak because they kill aimlessly without regrets. I also believe there are strong soldiers, not just strength but with their minds. They are willing to sacrifice their lives to protect everyone and they have regrets too. I hope to be like that… someday… Meryl was one of them so was Sniper Wolf and all the other people I have killed. What is the purpose of killing? Many people would reply "I was threatened" or "my family was threatened" but those are not excuses for killing even if that person already killed someone and revenge was in order. Killing to me is just a way for weak people to show off. 

My life in the military was a very traumatic part of my life. It hit me hard. I understand now. The life I lead then was only the weak side trying to show off and save the world. Many people have told me that I am a very strong person and should be able to handle the blood. I can handle it all because after the first kill it just gets easier.


End file.
